Watch Out World
by Childe of Darkness
Summary: AU, BtVSHP crossover, possible slash. The Gryffindor Trio were captured by Voldemort, and in his dungeons meet two captive vampires: Spike and Angel. I NEED AT LEAST 5 REVIEWS PER CHAPPIE TO UPDATE! Please?
1. Chapter 1

Watch Out World

Brought to you by Lupus

Summary: Spike and Angel at Hogwarts. How bad can it be? AU, possible slash 

Disclaimer: Buffy and Harry Potter characters are not mine.

Author's Note: This story is dedicated to Kev, because I couldn't start posting this story without his help.

Another Author's note: I need at least five reviews before I post the next chapter. I need suggestions, pointers (not the dog please), and encouragement. Treat me like a poor person who needs handout food to survive. Treats the reviews as the handout food. big smile

Helpful tips: zeros (0) mean change of character, diamonds ( ) mean change of scene or time, _words in italics_ are thoughts and surrounded by quotation marks means thought speech, **words in bold** mean excerpts from something written like a book or note

Prologue

"Harry! Wake up!" Harry jerked awake only to find himself unable to move. "Oh thank Merlin you're alive." He turned his head to see Hermione and Ron chained up and bruised, but still alive.

"What happened?" Harry asked grogilly. He shook his head, trying to clear it of the cobwebs, but only made it hurt more. "And why does my head hurt?"

"We were captured Harry. The raid, well, it was a hoax. Remember?" Harry nodded slowly.

"Yeah. We got there ready to fight, but found nothing. Then we were jumped from behind." Ron said softly. "And guys, we're not alone." He nodded towards a corner where two other figures were chained up. Neither of them moved and they were curled into balls, away from the thin stream of sunlight filtering in.

"Who are they?" Harry asked as he shifted, testing his bonds.

"We don't know. Ron and I only woke up moments ago. It looks like they've been here for a long time." Hermione said. Harry shifted so his back was resting against the wall. "We tried to wake them but no go."

"It's like they're in a coma or something." Ron spoke up. Harry shrugged. "Deatheaters brought in food about an hour ago. They said they'll be back to bring us dinner."

"Like I want to eat anything they give me." Harry grumbled.

"We ate it and we're fine." Hermione admitted. Harry gave her a glare. "I know, we shouldn't have, but I scanned it with my mind and there wasn't anything wrong with it."

"Fine, that's fine then." Harry sighed. He shifted again as the light in the room dimmed. The sunlight disappeared and lamps lit up around the ceiling. The figures in the corner stirred and pulled away from each other.

Both were male. One had white-blond hair that was stained reddish, the other had dark brown or black hair. Both were very thin and injured by the looks of their tattered clothes. The one with the white-blond hair looked up and over at them. He broke into a wry grin.

"Angel, my Angel, we have company." He sang childishly. The other, Angel, merely grunted and met Harry's green eyes. "Who are you?"

"My name's Harry." Harry said warily. "How long have you been down here?"

"I'm Spike, this is Angel. We've been here for a long time. Snow's fallen and melted a few times now." Harry blinked. "So what do the hooded wonders want with you three?"

"What do they want with you?" Harry replied. Spike grinned and twisted himself around to face Harry.

"I'll tell if you tell." Spike bargained. Harry nodded warily. "I'll go first. They want Angel and I for our blood." Harry blinked.

"Why?" Harry grimaced as Spike's face morphed into something that looked horrible and gross.

"Vampire." Hermione said instantly.

"Smart girl." Spike grinned, reverting back to his human face. "Now why do they want you?"

"Their leader, Voldemort, has a grudge against me. I nearly killed him when a spell went bad, when I was little. My friends were just dragged along for the ride."

"I see. Much more interesting than why we're here." Spike said gravely. "Well, welcome to the place we've been calling home. You're welcome to share the rats with us." Harry grimaced and Hermione retched. Ron gave Spike a look. "What? You are."

TBC

So? Good? Bad? I'm going to try to make this long, but I can't promise anything.


	2. Chapter One

Watch Out World

Brought to you by Lupus

Summary: Spike and Angel at Hogwarts. How bad can it be? AU, possible slash 

Disclaimer: Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Harry Potter characters are not mine.

Author's Note: This story is dedicated to Kev, because I couldn't start posting this story without his help.

Another Author's note: I need at least five reviews before I post the next chapter. I need suggestions, pointers (not the dog please), and encouragement. Treat me like a poor person who needs handout food to survive. Treats the reviews as the handout food. big smile

Helpful tips: zeros (0) mean change of character, diamonds ( ) mean change of scene or time, _words in italics_ are thoughts and surrounded by quotation marks means thought speech, **words in bold** mean excerpts from something written like a book or note

Chapter One

Blood sucking, crucio usage 

"Harry Potter." Angel cracked an eye open to see a man in black robes standing over the trio of teens shackled in the opposite corner. Beside him, Spike grumbled in annoyance at the interruption of his rest. Angel poked him and shushed him.

"What are we watching?" Spike whispered, fully awake. Angel didn't respond. "He must be the head badass." Spike concluded as Harry writhed on the ground, enveloped in red light.

Angel watched, more than a little detatched, as Harry was finally released from the spell. The man left with a harsh laugh, and Spike cleared his throat. "You okay?"

"Peachy." Harry replied through gritted teeth. He pushed himself up in his chains so that he was a bit more comfortable.

"Good. You're the only cool person I've met in this country so far." Spike declared. Angel rolled his eyes. "And I'm sure Angel agrees with me." Angel rested his head against the wall, content to let Spike talk for both of them.

"So where'd you come from?" The girl, Hermione, asked.

"California. The Hellmouth to be precise." Spike said cheerfully.

"Hellmouth? I think I read about that once." Hermione muttered. The redhead, Ron, snorted. "Oh shut up."

"Only you." He responded. "You sure you're okay Harry?"

"I'll be fine." Spike turned to Angel.

"So when do we bust out?" Spike asked in a low whisper. "We can go home wit them. Something tells me we'll be relatively safe with them." Angel nodded slowly. Spike grinned and morphed into his vampire guise.

"What are you doing?" Harry spoke up as Spike picked up a chain.

"I'm working on freeing us." Spike replied. "Normally I don't do nice, but Angel thinks you guys are safe for us to follow home." Harry tilted his head towards Angel, who was still sitting silently.

"Okay."

0000000000

Harry watched the vampire called Spike as he began to manipulate the chains holding himself and the other vampire to the wall. He didn't know if she should trust this guy, but at the moment he figured anything was better than being held by Voldemort.

"Should we trust them?" Hermione asked, not bothering to be quiet. All three students knew the vampires could hear them either way.

"For now, yeah. But when we get…." Harry trailed off as the doors opened. A trio of ugly men, also called vampires, entered the room with sneers.

"Our master told us to drain the black haired one." The tallest of the three said. He turned his yellow eyes on Harry, who scooted back as far as he could.

"You leave him be." Spike called. "We'll be free in a moment, then we can fight." He said in a promising tone. The vampires in the doorway scowled and descended upon Harry.

"Okay, stay back! Back!" Harry tried. The head vampire grinned and soon Harry found himself restrained by the other two. The vampire lowered his lips to Harry's neck. One lick, two licks, then Harry felt fangs pierce his flesh. He screamed in pain as his blood was sucked out through the two holes.

"Harry!" Harry screamed louder as the other two joined their leader, adding more holes to his body. Then he heard a loud clinking sound and one of the vampires was gone. He slumped over as the other two were thrown back.

"Keep them back." An unfamiliar voice said. Harry pried open his heavy lids to see the silent vampire Angel above him. "I can save him, but I have to turn him."

"No!" A female voice shouted. Hermione. Harry blinked as his head was cradled by Angel, who was surprisingly gentl.

"Stay back girl. Angel is strong, he'll ad to your hero's strength and everything. He's the perfect sire."

"But the public…." Spike growled something and Harry met Angel's eyes. Soft pools of warmth, that promised love and comfort once this was all over. Harry nodded and Angel brought his wrist to his mouth. He tore open a wound and quickly pressed his wrist to Harry's mouth.

0000000000

"It'll be okay." Spike tried to reassure the girl once again. "Angel is a good vampire to have as a Sire. He'll teach your boy how to fight, how to win against your evil demon."

"But the public…." She cried. The redhead tried to comfort her but she would have none of it.

"Will learn to deal." Spike said. "Listen, this will give him a good chance at living through this Voldemort crisis." Spike reasoned. "I know I don't know a lot about this, but it looked to me like he would benefit from becoming a vampire."

"He's probably right Hermione, as much as I would hate to admit it." The boy, Ron, said. Spike watched as Angel caught Harry's gaze. Spike knew what was in that look, the promise of love and comfort. The same one Angel gave to Spike just years ago. And boy did he make good on his promises.

"He's in good hands." Spike assured them. Angel tore a wound in his wrist and pressed it to Harry's lips. Spike watched as Harry drank deeply from his sire, while Hermione and Ron sniffled.

"He'll be weak for some time." Angel spoke up, pulling his wrist away. Harry's head fell back limply. "He's asleep for now. He'll change over the course of the week, until he's exactly like me."

"We need to move." I said. "Are you up to it?" Angel gathered Harry in his arms in response, and stood up.

"I'm not human, I don't need that blood as much." Spike smirked and turned to Hermione and Ron.

"You stay in between me and Angel. He'll take up the back." Angel nodded and Spike led the odd group out of the dungeons. He navigated his way through the maze of corridors until they made it to the exit.

"That was way too easy." Angel commented as they stepped out into the courtyard.

"He never has many guards." Hermione said shakily. "Harry told us, he's way too cocky. Doesn't think that he could lose prisoners." Angel shrugged.

"It's your turn to lead the way." Spike said, stepping back. "But hurry. It's almost sunrise." Hermione nodded and searched her pockets.

"The port key is gone." She said dismally. "We'll have to run for it." Spike nodded. Then he scooped her up and flung her over one shoulder. Ron went over the other one.

'Tell me wht direction."

"Southhhhhhh!" Hermione screamed as Spike took off at a dead run. Angel followed suit seconds later and they ran along through the blurry trees. Ron whooped with glee while Hermione screamed.

"Now?" Spike asked when they slowed to a jog.

"Go to where the sun rises. I know Hogwarts faces that, and it's before those mountains. Close." She said breathlessly. Spike nodded and they took off again.

TBC

I was nice and posted this without waiting for five reviews. That's mainly because I want the poll to start. Please please please review and let me know what you want? I will not post again until I have at least five or more new reviews.

Okay, time to ask your opinions. There are no current relationships. I'm going to give a list of possible relationships between characters and the ones with the most votes will be introduced.

Angel/Harry (Sire/Childe)

Angel/Harry (lovers in addition to Sire/Childe)

Angel/Spike (Sire/Childe)

Angel/Spike (lovers in addition to Sire/Childe)

Spike/Harry (sibling-like)

Spike/Harry (lovers in addition to sibling-like)

Angel/Spike/Harry (family)

Angel/Spike/Harry (lovers in addition to family)

Angel/Other (lovers)

Spike/Other (lovers)

Harry/Other (lovers)

If you choose Other, then please specify who the Other is. If I get enough votes for that suggestion I'll use it. Now, no matter who goes with who the three vampires will be close. Meaning if you choose that Angel is with Spike, Harry is still close to them. Or if Harry is with Spike, he's still close to Angel. Even if Spike is with someone else from HP or BtVS the three will be close. Get it? Got it? Good.

At the end of every other chapter I'll put the results of the vote so far so everyone knows what's going on.

IMPORTANT: Check the beginning of each chapter before you vote, because that's where I'll let you know that the poll is over. I won't take votes after it's over, but I will still consider suggestions for future chapters or stories. Heh…you never know what I'll do in this story or any of my others.


	3. Chapter Two

Watch Out World

Brought to you by Lupus

Summary: Spike and Angel at Hogwarts. How bad can it be? AU, possible slash 

Disclaimer: Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Harry Potter characters are not mine.

Author's Note: This story is dedicated to Kev, because I couldn't start posting this story without his help.

Another Author's note: I need at least five reviews before I post the next chapter. I need suggestions, pointers (not the dog please), and encouragement. Treat me like a poor person who needs handout food to survive. Treats the reviews as the handout food. big smile

Helpful tips: zeros (0) mean change of character, _words in italics_ are thoughts and surrounded by quotation marks means thought speech, **words in bold** mean excerpts from something written like a book or note

Chapter Two

Angel slowed himself as they reached the edge of a large forest. In his arms his new childe stirred and he automatically shushed him. He heard Spike come to a stop beside him and shifted Harry in his arms.

"We go through there." Hermione spoke up. Angel turned to see that Spike had set her and Ron down. He assumed that Spike wanted to give his arms a rest.

"Then we have a problem." Angel said softly. Ron looked at him in surprise; Angel assumed it was because he hadn't really spoken much. "The area is warded against vampires."

"Oh dear." Hermione sighed. Angel looked down at his childe.

"But we can go in." Angel said slowly, testing the wards. "We'll just have to stop soon."

"We'll walk from here then, just so we don't run into the actual wards." Spike said. Then he pouted. "Sometimes it sucks to be a vampire." Angel rolled his eyes and strode foreword. Spike shoved the two humans after him and brought up the rear.

"Now there are creatures in here." Hermione spoke up after a minute of walking. Her voice quavered and Angel sensed her discomfort. "Ron and I can't really fight them off."

"No worries luv." Spike said, suddenly cheerful. "Angel and I can handle them." Angel paused and lifted his head so his nose stuck in the air. He sniffled.

"Werewolf." He said shortly. Hermione gulped. Angel kept walking. Spike grinned at Hermione in assurance, and Angel sensed her magic as she gathered her strength.

They made it to the middle of the forest before Angel stopped once again. His childe moaned as the wards washed over them, pushing them back. So Angel took a step back, then another until the wards stilled.

"This is where we stop." Spike responded to Hermione's questioning gaze. "The wards pushed him back."

"Painfully." Angel said with a worried mutter. He glanced down at Harry and sighed.

"Oh. I guess Ron and I run from here." Hermione said. "I can see the top of the castle so it's not too far."

"Run slowly, don't use up your strength." Angel spoke up. "The creatures will smell my scent on you and will stay away." Hermione blinked.

"We'll explain it to you later." Spike said. "Now go. Bring back the person who set the wards. They can let us in."

"Sure. We'll be right back!" Hermione grabbed Ron's hand and dragged him through the brush. Angel settled himself on the ground as Spike turned to him.

"Is he all right luv?" Angel nodded.

"He needs to be somewhere safe now. My blood is strong and he can't take the pressure on his body. Not without my full attention and rest." Angel shifted Harry again, this time so he sat up more, as Spike stood over them.

"He'll make it." Spike said. Angel nodded and allowed Spike to rest his hand on his head.

"He's stronger than you." Angel said after a minute of silence. "Not by much."

"I resent that." Spike scowled. Angel smiled up at his first childe.

"It's because he's a wizard." Angel said. "But don't worry Spike, he can't totally replace you. You're my first." Angel turned to look down at Harry. "He's my fourth, and you two are the only of the four living. I won't make any more, unless it's a dire need."

"He wasn't. Was he?" Spike asked. Angel could hear the slight jealousy in his tone.

"He's the one prophesized to save this world." Angel responded. "And he's broken inside. Not from wizards, but by his family." Spike grimaced. Angel sighed as he felt another of his childe's memories filtered into his mind.

"Well, now I agree with you." Spike said. Angel smiled. Spike had not been treated well by his family either. They sat, or in Spike's case stood, in silence while they waited for Hermione and Ron to return.

0000000000

Hermione pulled Ron through the trees and brush, swiping many branches from her face. "Are you sure we can trust them with Harry? Maybe one of us should have stayed."

"They won't hurt him, not after they saved him." Hermione said in exasperation.

"Saved him? Hermy, that vampire turned him! How do we know they aren't one of Voldemort's guys?" Ron asked. Hermione frowned.

"He said his name was Angel. I remember reading about a vampire named Angel, or Angelus. He wreaked havoc wherever he went, until he was cursed by a band of gypsies." Ron blinked and they slowed down so Hermione could explain.

"Most vampires are outcasts or lowlifes. They don't have anything to live for. The vampire that bit them forced vampirism on them and crushed their souls. They did nothing to keep the souls and decided to become evil beings. Angelus' soul was given back to him after he murdered and pillaged. He found that he liked having it back. Just recently he found out how to keep it and passed the knowledge onto the other vampires. Now there are so few that are totally dangerous."

"Oh. Okay." Ron said. They picked up the pace just as they reached the edge of the Forbidden Forest. They broke into a run and ran smack into Professor Dumbledore.

"Ron, Hermione, we've been looking all over for you. Where's Harry?" The elderly man asked in concern.

"He's with a couple of friends on the other side of the wards." Hermione gasped.

"Friends?"

"Vampires. Spike and Angel. They broke us out, they were prisoners with us. Harry nearly died and Angel turned him." Dumbledore paled. "He's okay."

"But you're sure he's a vampire?"

"Yes." Dumbledore nodded and motioned for them to bring him to the trio.

"Tell me everything." Hermione explained the fake lead, the ambush, and then the torture and meeting of Angel and Spike. She explained who they were, although Dumbledore admitted to knowing of them, and how Harry was turned. "Voldemort told a trio of vampires to drain him. They did, but Spike got free. Then Angel. Spike fought them off and Angel gave Harry is blood."

"Okay, I'll admit them." Dumbledore said gravely. They came to a stop as Angel, Spike, and Harry came into view.

0000000000

Spike looked up as three figures came crashing out of the bushes. Angel kept his eyes fixed on Harry, who was making an odd keening sound. "You three may enter." The old man said.

"Thanks." Spike said. He helped Angel to his feet, Harry still in his arms, and they stepped through the wards. Nothing happened and Spike sighed.

"How bad is he?"

"He'll be fine." Angel spoke up. "He needs a bed and rest, and no contact with anyone but me for a week."

"What? Why?" Ron asked as they moved on. When Angel didn't say anything Spike answered.

"Every newly turned vampire needs to spend quality time with their sire. It helps their bodies adjust and their minds will calm. Angel did the same with me."

"We'll have a room in the dungeons ready for you." The old man said. "My name is Albus Dumbledore by the way. I'm the headmaster."

"Pleasure." Spike aid as they entered the school grounds. "You'll have to invite us intot he school." Spike said as they rushed up the stone steps. Spike and Angel paused, Dumbledore turned to them with a wary smile.

"Spike, Angel, Harry, come in." He opened the doors.

TBC

Thanks to all of my reviewers:

angelkitty77 – I know, I have the book myself. Heh….needless to say I had it only a day before I read it all quickly. I'm going back to read it more in depth over the next week.

BrattyWitch – I like those pairings myself. Who knows, if the vote isn't in favor of those pairings I might do another story with those pairings. I seem to have a lot of ideas running through my head. It must be because I've nothing better to do…..

Wickedoemoe – when you said Angel and Spike with Harry, do you mean as lovers or family?

Kat421 – I agree. More crossover stories would be great. I'll probably be writing a few more after this one…….

So far we have….

Angel/Harry (Sire/Childe)

Angel/Harry (lovers in addition to Sire/Childe) – **one vote**

Angel/Spike (Sire/Childe) – **one vote**

Angel/Spike (lovers in addition to Sire/Childe)

Spike/Harry (sibling-like) – **one vote**

Spike/Harry (lovers in addition to sibling-like)

Angel/Spike/Harry (family)

Angel/Spike/Harry (lovers in addition to family) **– two votes**

Angel/Other (lovers)

Spike/Other (lovers) – **one vote**

Harry/Other (lovers)

For the Spike/Other (lovers) we have the vote of: Xander

Next check in with the voting will be chapter five. That gives people some time to read the new book and think about what they want to see in my story. If anybody wants to know how the voting is going before I post chapter five then check the reviews or email me. I won't bite. Unless you want me to. :P

One more thing. I noticed that my little diamonds weren't working so I'll take that out of the notes. Heh…. I know you're all smart enough to figure out the difference between a time change and character change.

Night Three


	4. Chapter Three

Watch Out World

Brought to you by Lupus

Summary: Spike and Angel at Hogwarts. How bad can it be? AU, possible slash 

Disclaimer: Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Harry Potter characters are not mine.

Author's Note: This story is dedicated to Kev, because I couldn't start posting this story without his help.

Another Author's note: I need at least five reviews before I post the next chapter. I need suggestions, pointers (not the dog please), and encouragement. Treat me like a poor person who needs handout food to survive. Treats the reviews as the handout food. big smile

Helpful tips: zeros (0) mean change of character, _words in italics_ are thoughts and surrounded by quotation marks means thought speech, **words in bold** mean excerpts from something written like a book or note

Chapter Three

"Tea?" Spike looked up from his position on the comfy sofa in his, Angel's, and Harry's new rooms. Albus Dumbledore had an old teakettle and some cups on a tray in his hands. There was steam coming from the kettles spout, and a small plate of biscuits. The clcok to his left read Nine, Spike realized he had slept the day away.

"No thanks. I've never been one for tea." Spike said. Albus turned to the closed door but Spike cleared his throat. "You don't want to go in there. Its important that Sire and Childe have a few days or a week to themselves."

"Oh." Dumbledore said. He placed the tray on the coffee table and sat himself in the chair across from Spike. " I never knew that."

"Well, you wouldn't." Spike said. "Not by reading those bloody books provided nowadays. There hasn't been an accurate book on vampires written in hundreds of years." Dumbledore looked intrigued.

"Oh dear, then I must ask. Can you tell me about vampires? I need to prepare my students…" Spike chuckled.

"I can't tell much. It's against what I am. But I can tell you this. Vampires normally live with their Clan. A Clan is based of the Sire and his/her Children. Any vampire over three hundred years old can start a Clan, and any vampire can join one if the Head is willing." Spike said shortly.

"I see." Dumbledore frowned, as if large groups of vampires worried him. Spike smirked, his work was done for now. He just loved to make people worry…..for a little while, as this man was his and Angel's host.

"But no worries. Clans range from five to fifteen members, and there aren't too many of them. They tend to be more levelheaded and don't kill their food. They also tend to keep to themselves." Dumbledore sighed as if in relief.

"So they aren't evil?" He asked gravely. Spike broke out into laughter, making Dumbledore frown.

"Evil? EVIL? You make me laugh old man." Spike calmed into giggles, not wanting to disturb Angel. "You can't classify being as evil or good. Especially not vampires. No, we don't have a soul. No, we cannot get one." Here he glanced in the direction of Angel. "But we can be given the capacity to feel over time. Like Angel, who thought he was given his soul."

"Ah…"

"He wasn't. Instead the curse placed on him gave him a level head. Something he didn't have because of first his life, then his turning. He learned to love and be loved. Then he passed that on to me, after I lost Dru." Spike explained. "The Clans mostly have feelings because they and their blood is old. The ones you need to watch out for are the rogue fledglings."

"I see. I think."

"See the rogue fledglings are the ones who shunned their Sires because they didn't like Clans rules, or their Sire's rules. They have no feelings and will kill. They are, unfortunately, the most numerous of vampires." Spike said sadly, thinking of the Childe he had sired then had to kill.

"I see then. I suppose I'll leave you be then. Feel free to wander. The dungeons are sun-free and you shouldn't run into any students. Professor Snape may be up and about but he's trustworthy."

"I might just do that." Spike mumbled.

"Feel free to wander during the day as well. Nothing is off limits to you, or to Angel and now Harry. Just ask the portraits if you need help." Dumbledore let himself out and Spike sighed. After a moment of looking around he made his way to the door hiding Angel and Harry.

"Angel, I'm going to explore. Do you need anything?" Spike asked through the door. Quietly of course, hoping that he wasn't interrupting.

"No." Angel called back, perfectly calm. "But bring back some blood with you."

"Got it." Spike moved away and left the rooms. He took off down the hall to the right and whistled an old tune as he went.

0000000000

Angel tisked as he heard Spike tell the old man about Clans. "Naughty Childe." He muttered playfully. He knew that he could never truly be angry at Spike, his second Childe, and that the information wasn't exactly the kind of secret that is told warranted death.

"Hmmmm." Angel turned back to Harry, who snuggled closer to his chest.

"You're a strong one Harry." Angel murmured comfortingly. "You'll be fully bonded with me in no time, then we can start training and learning." He stroked Harry's wild black hair. "We can finish this business here, then maybe we can travel. After you finish your schooling, eh?"

"Angel?" Angel looked up at Spike's voice. "I'm going to explore. Do you need anything?" Angel smiled.

"No. But bring back some blood with you." Angel heard Spike say 'got it' then his boots clicked across the living room and out the door. "Yes, you'll be ready to wake soon." Angel said, turning back to Harry. "Very soon."

0000000000

Spike stopped whistling long before he bumped into the dark haired man prowling through the corridors. A quick look out a small window confirmed that it was nighttime, and Spike smirked. The man was a few corridors ahead of him, but sounded as if he was right next to him.

Spike blended into the shadows and caught up with the man. Spike grimaced in distaste as he studied the man from his greasy hair to his scuffed boots. "Buddy, your clothes are older than I am." He grumbled.

"Whose there?" The man asked, swinging around. Spike moved quickly before the beam of light originating from his wand hit him.

"Take it easy." Spike spoke up. He stepped intot he man's line of sight and was hit with a bright light. Before he knew it he felt the light burn into his arm. "Hey! Tone the sunlight down!" He yelped, jumping back into the shadows.

"What?" The greasy man asked.

"Whatever spell your using, stop." Spike sniffled. When the light went from yellowish to white, Spike stepped back out. "Thank you."

"Who are you?"

"My name's Spike. I'm a guest here along with Angel, who isn't out and about right now." Spike answered. The man lowered his wand. "Now you must be Snape. Dumbledore said you'd be out…prowling I believe he said." Spike grinned, knowing that the old man had said no such thing.

"I see." Snape said, narrowing his eyes. "Now why don't you like the sun spell?"

"Well duh. What else would I be doing out, in the dungeons, in the middle…err early night?" Spike cocked an eyebrow. "Here, lemme give you a little hint: I could hear you from three corridors that way." He pointed behind him.

"Vampire?" Snape asked cautiously. Spike nodded. "Why?"

"Well, I was bitten and turned…." Snape scowled. "Oh. You mean why am I here and why did Dumbledore agree to let me in?" Another scowl. Spike found this one a bit more intimidating, but not as intimidating as Angel when he was brassed off.

"Speak." Snape growled.

"Woof." Spike lunged back into the shadows as the beam of light turned yellow. He yelped in indignation. "Okay okay, can't a guy have a little fun? We were captured and rescued Harry."

"How is that possible?" Snape spat. Spike dodged the beam of light.

"Angel and I were capture. We broke out, saved Harry from being drained, and then brought him back here after Angel turned him." Snape scowled.

"So the boy-who-lived is now a vampire?" Spike shrugged.

"Not saying. Have a good night, I must be off to the kitchens." Spike disappeared. But not before closing their conversation with one more jab. "And do try to find clothes that are in style this year? I think I saw someone wearing that back when I was human."

TBC

Yay for Spike! He insulted Sev.

I totally love you reviewers. The poll updated will be every third chapter. (2,5,8, and so on if the poll lasts that long) Any questions from reviewers will be answered in the next updating chapter. (Meaning if you ask something in a review for chapter two, I answer it in chapter three. If it's a general 'cool fic' review then I'll answer it every third chapter.) Flames will be used to keep me warm in the winter, and entertained in the summer. I'm a bit of a pyro….hehe.

Yami no Kaze – yes I will be bringing in characters from Buffy and maybe from Angel. The only problem is I haven't seen all of the episodes for either series so…..you might not see a few characters (like Dawn) because I don't really know her well enough to write her. In addition to that, it'll mostly be bonding and relationships for a while, just while Harry gets used to being a vampire, then they will go visit Buffy and co.

Night Four


	5. Chapter Four

Watch Out World

Brought to you by Lupus

Summary: Spike and Angel at Hogwarts. How bad can it be? AU, possible slash 

Disclaimer: Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Harry Potter characters are not mine.

Author's Note: This story is dedicated to Kev, because I couldn't start posting this story without his help.

Another Author's note: I need at least five reviews before I post the next chapter. I need suggestions, pointers (not the dog please), and encouragement. Treat me like a poor person who needs handout food to survive. Treats the reviews as the handout food. big smile

Helpful tips: zeros (0) mean change of character, _words in italics_ are thoughts and surrounded by quotation marks means thought speech, **words in bold** mean excerpts from something written like a book or note

Chapter Four

Hermione sat with Ron in the library, reading up on vampires. Books were scattered around on the large table, some with tabs marking pages and others discarded as useless.

"I still don't know why we can't just ask Spike." Ron complained. Hermione gave him a look as he set his thick book on the table.

"I don't like him. I think both of them are creepy, but Spike more because of his cocky tone." Hermione replied. "Besides, who know if he can even tell mortals about himself or vampires."

"Why wouldn't he be able to? I mean, he told us…" Hermione rolled her eyes, cutting him off.

"I mean facts Ronald." Ron grimaced like he always did when she called him by his full name. "Who knows if he could tell us what we want to know."

"Well that would depend on what you asked me luv." Hermione yelped and jumped as the vampire materialize beside her. Beside her, Ron grinned.

"Neat! How'd you do that?" He asked. Spike grinned and leaned back in the chair he pulled over. Hermione put a hand over her heart and tried to calm it.

"Vampire ability." He said. "Now put those bloody books away. They don't tell the truth anyway." Ron grinned triumphantly at Hermione, who was glaring at the revelation. "All of the authors are mortals. They don't understand us enough to write about us."

"I believe you." Ron said. "None of the books said anything about abilities…." Hermione scowled. "Don't mind her, she's infatuated with books. So? What can you tell us?"

"Well. The thing is, vampires are not all equal." Spike began. "Like me and Angel. If he says not to do something I won't do it because he's my Sire. He turned me."

"He did?" Hermione asked.

"Well, He Sired Drusilla. She was my Sire but when she died, my bond with her broke and I was technically Sireless. Angel took me in and made me his Childe."

"So it's like the concept of parentage. One parent dies another can take over." Hermione confirmed, mostly for the confused-looking Ron. Spike nodded.

"And like mortal we usually live in family groups, Clans. They are headed by an old vampire and rank is made as he makes children, and they make children."

"Sounds nice, actually." Ron said. Spike smiled. "So is Angel…?"

"He never started a Clan. He wants to, now that he doesn't have to help slay rogues." Hermione opened her mouth but Spike beat her with an explanation. "Rogues are young vampires that leave their Clan because they want to rebel."

"I read that you don't have souls." Hermione brought up. Spike blinked and his lips quirked.

"We don't. They left our bodies when we became vampires. But we can still have feelings. It usually takes a few centuries before we calm down and accept what we've been, what we've become, and what our future might hold. It's not hard and takes less time if we have a Clan."

"Ah. Amazing." Hermione said. Her hand itched to write this down, but there was nothing nearby to write on or with.

"Well I'm off. I've been exploring all night and I'm beat. Besides, the suns starting to rise and I won't be able to get back to my rooms if the suns shining everywhere. Hey, that reminds me. What are you two doing up this late?" Spike asked curiously.

"We were researching." Hermione responded. "To help Harry."

"He won't really need your help. Not like that. He has Angel to teach him." Spike stood and stretched. "See you around." He melted into the shadows and Hermione sighed.

"I thought you didn't like him." Ron teased.

"I can learn from him. I like that." Hermione sniffed. Ron snickered. "Oh go shut up."

0000000000

Spike strolled through the slowly brightening halls, searching for any clue as to where the kitchen was. So far he was having no luck in finding the blasted thing and wished that Dumbledore would have just had the blood sent to his rooms like he did the other night. "Bloody castle." Spike growled. He lifted his head as he heard a set of footsteps heading his way, echoing from the corridor ahead.

"Ah, maybe it's Snape." Spike murmered. He sped up and blended to the shadows, only to find that the person was not Snape. Instead he met a young man with bleached blonde hair.

"Who're you?" The boy asked snottily, giving Spike a thorough once over. "You're not a student, or a professor."

"Quite right." Spike agreed, grimacing in distaste at the blonde's hair. "And I'm on a tight schedule. Now tell me, where can I find the kitchens?"

"The kitchens?" The boy asked. "Tell me who you are first." Spike scowled, looking at the large window just to their right.

"No time, now tell me or I'll sick Angelus on you." Spike grouched. The boy smirked.

"What kind of name is that?" The boy asked haughtily. "Lamest one I've ever heard."

"Oh? And what kind of mother allows their son to butcher his hair like that?" Spike shot back, in no mood to chat anymore. "Now tell me where the bloody kitchen is!"

"Holy fuck!" The boy leapt back as Spike felt his vampire face come into play. He bared his fangs for extra intimidation. "The kitchen is down this corridor, to the left. Behind the painting of a bowl of fruit. Tickle the pear and it'll let you in."

"Thank you." Spike said, reverting back to his human face. He blended back into the shadows and made his way quickly to the kitchens. He tickled the pear and climbed in through the hole behind the painting.

"You must be Spike." Spike turned to the source of the sudden voice, only to find a man with graying hair and amber eyes. His robes were tattered and old, and he looked thin.

"Yeh." Spike said. The man motioned to a box.

"Dumbledore had the house elves prepare that for you. Said you would be stopping by when your other supply went low. He wanted me here to make sure a student didn't take it." Spike strode over and ruffled through the contents—bags of blood. Yum.

"Well thanks." Spike said to the friendly man. He sniffled a little. "Werewolf." He stated with no feeling. The man stiffened.

"Vampire." He returned, equally stiff. They both relaxed.

"I guess Dumbledore told you everything." Spike said. The werewolf nodded.

"Harry's my godson of sorts." The man said quietly. "When can I see him?" Spike cocked his head.

"Dunno. Whenever Angel's done bonding with him."

"I see. Well, can you tell him I said hi and I can't wait to see him?" The man pleaded.

"What's your name?"

"Remus Lupin." Spike nodded.

"I'll let him know." Spike gathered the box under an arm and left the kitchens.

TBC

Night Five


	6. Chapter Five

Watch Out World

Brought to you by Lupus

Summary: Spike and Angel at Hogwarts. How bad can it be? AU, possible slash 

Disclaimer: Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Harry Potter characters are not mine.

Author's Note: This story is dedicated to Kev, because I couldn't start posting this story without his help.

Another Author's note: I need at least five reviews before I post the next chapter. I need suggestions, pointers (not the dog please), and encouragement. Treat me like a poor person who needs handout food to survive. Treats the reviews as the handout food. big smile

Helpful tips: zeros (0) mean change of character, _words in italics_ are thoughts and surrounded by quotation marks means thought speech, **words in bold** mean excerpts from something written like a book or note

Chapter Five

"Spike!" Angel called for his Childe, ears alert and listening for his arrival. It wasn't too long after he called that Angel could hear Spike's footsteps through the door.

"What?" Spike asked, clearly sleepy. Angel could hear him fight back a yawn.

"Come in here." Angel said. He looked down at Harry, who was still asleep and would be for another day or two. The doorknob turned to admit a very sleepy-looking Spike, his hair un-gelled and tussled.

"You out of blood?" Spike asked.

"No. He'll be awake in another night or two. Come in and join us." Angel offered with a small smile. His Childe didn't look too happy at him right now, and Angel guessed that Spike was jealous.

"You're sure? Won't it interrupt the bonding?" Spike asked nervously, warily.

"No. Our bond is complete. He needs to strengthen a bond with you." Angel caught the look that flashed across Spike's face—anger. Poor Spike thought Angel was using him. Angel smiled. "Plus I missed you."

"Did you now?" Spike asked, warily.

"Yes. You're my first childe. How could I not miss you?" Spike shrugged and carefully made his way onto the bed. Angel smiled as he settled on the other side of Harry, who turned and snuggled into the new body.

"He's sleeping?" Spike asked softly. Angel nodded and wrapped his arms around his two Children. "I think I'll join him then." Spike muttered, yawned, then drifted back into sleep.

Despite the gnawing feeling that he needed to rest, Angel did not follow Spike into dream world. Instead he contented himself to watching his Children sleep, wrapped in his arms.

Harry still took deep breaths while he slept, although as time went on Angel noticed that they became farther and farther apart. He was also becoming colder as time passed. Now that the bonding was finished Harry's body would shut down. For good.

Then he would awaken, hungry and restless. Angel would need to stay by his side until he knew for sure that Harry wouldn't revert to the emotionless side of his vampiric nature, like many newly made Children were apt to do.

Spike on the other hand was as still as death. His chest did not rise and fall like Harry's occasionally did, and his heart did not beat. In Angel's arms, his body was cold as ice. He would not need to be watched over as much as Harry. His only problem was jealousy.

"Oh Spike, dear William." Angel said in a moment of tenderness. "You will never be replaced. You are technically my first Childe, and I believed to be my only. I swore to it, that I would never turn another. I guess that goes to show that you can't totally control the future." He chuckled. Then he allowed himself to be pulled into a state half between sleep and awareness.

0000000000

"I hear you got Mr. Potter back." Albus Dumbledore looked up to see the head of one of the Councilors in his fireplace. He waved the man through and frowned thoughtfully as he checked his watch. Five in the morning, not usually a time someone visited him but the perfect time to finish paperwork.

"Yes, he's back safe and sound." Albus responded. "Tea?" The man shook his head.

"I'm here to deliver a message." He stated. "The School Board wants to talk to you about Mr. Potter. Rumor has it he's one of the….rare breeds." Albus frowned, eyes glittering.

"Yes Harry is a vampire. And as such I have taken precautions against his harming of anyone." The man sneered.

"We shall see about that. The meeting is to be held in two days time, at noon. I insist you bring Mr. Potter with you to be tested."

"For what? Oh never mind. I don't know if he'll be able to make it anyway." The man cocked an eyebrow. "See vampires are unusual beings. They spend a certain amount of time in hibernation of sorts, bonding with their Sire's."

"The boy's Sire is here?" The man gasped. Albus smirked. "Very well, he shall come as well. If the boy's ready for it." The man exited in a flash of green flame, leaving behind a very concerned Albus.

"Dear dear." He said, shaking his head. He looked up as his wards informed him of a visitor. "Ah Severus, come in." Severus Snape strode into the room wearing a scowl.

"It's true? And here I thought that blonde was joking." Albus' eyes twinkled.

"You mean Spike? Yes, quite the character he is, but he's right. Harry has been turned." Severus scowled. "You'll be brewing the potions for him and his Sire. And Spike."

"But you know how much time I don't have to do that." Severus growled. He flopped himself into a seat. "I have Poppy's potions to brew and the Dark Lord's. I won't have time."

"Then have one or all of them help you. If they can do it on their own then you won't have to." Severus curled his upper lip. "Now, I must go down to inform Spike of the recent events."

"Very well. I'll start on the potions so they can be ready by the date." Albus nodded and followed Severus out of his office. Spike met him at the door, eyes bleary and hair messed up.

"So sorry to bother you Spike but there is a small problem." Albus said. Spike stepped aside, flattened his hair, then glared. "I'm afraid the School Board isn't happy with the thought of me housing vampires with the other students."

"Eh. We won't even be around much. Can't walk in the daylight you know." Albus smiled.

"Yes, I know that. But Severus has agreed to brew a potion that will make that possible. Harry needs to attend classes like a regular student." Spike's eyes widened.

"So why are you telling me this?" Spike finally asked.

"Because they want Harry to make an appearance." Albus said sadly. Spike scowled and shifted momentarily into his vampire visage.

"I don't know if he'll be ready." Spike said. "Angel said he's close….how long?"

"It's in two days." Spike scowled. "Talk to Angel. I'll try to get Harry out of having to come."

"All right." Albus left the sulking vampire and went to his office to firecall the Board's head.

TBC

The notes at the bottom of the page are just markers so I know how much time has passed. The story is mainly told at night, so obviously I use 'Night One, Two, etc.'. But soon there will be stuff done during the day and when it is written about I'll put 'Night/Day…'. Until then assume stuff happened during the day that I did not write about.

Now for current results on the poll:

Angel/Harry (Sire/Childe) – **two votes**

Angel/Harry (lovers in addition to Sire/Childe) – **three votes**

Angel/Spike (Sire/Childe) – **three votes**

Angel/Spike (lovers in addition to Sire/Childe) – **one vote**

Spike/Harry (sibling-like) – **five votes**

Spike/Harry (lovers in addition to sibling-like)

Angel/Spike/Harry (lovers in addition to family) **– nine votes**

Angel/Other (lovers) – **one vote**

Spike/Other (lovers) – **one vote**

Harry/Other (lovers) – **one vote**

For the Spike/Other (lovers) we have the vote of: Xander

For the Angel/Other (lovers) we have the vote of : Cordy

I removed the Angel/Spike/Harry (family) vote because I realized I could just count the one vote as votes for Angel/Harry (Sire/Childe), Angel/Spike (Sire/Childe), and Spike/Harry (sibling-like).

Thanks to reviewers:

AtaivasKathryn – thanks for the vote, Angel/Spike/Harry (lovers and family) seems to be quite popular.

Artemis-Potter-Snape – thanks for the vote, and if you want I'll make a short fic for you featuring Harry/Angel when this is over or when I have a moment of writers block on this fic.

Chibi Neko Yuy – thanks for the review!

Enelya Fefalas – Well thanks for giving this one a chance. I'm glad you like the whole Clan thing. That's going to become more clear after chapter eight or so.

Wickedmoemoe – not every day, but it'll probably be close to that if I get lots of reviews like I have been.

Avira – thanks, glad you like it.

Allison – oh don't worry, the rest of the scoobies will turn up. I don't know when, but it will be later in the story mainly because Harry needs to adjust and learn. You will be seeing protective Spike and Angel coming up though.

Elysia of Corellia – you don't like slash much? That's fine, but to warn you it looks like the story will have slash in it. But because of the whole thing with not like NC-17 ratings I doubt there will be much more than kissing or light groping.

Pharaohyimi – glad you like it so far. Remus will be making another appearance or two.

GothicBlackRose – thanks for the vote!

Padfoot n' Moony – don't worry, our favorite werewolf won't be left alone. He'll actually show up a lot in this fic, since he's Harry's godfather and all.

Next recap will be Chapter Eight, if I can get it that far without introducing emotions and whatnot. sigh I'll try, if only to give more people the chance to vote.

Important note: As of Thursday I might not be online as much. I have a job interview then, and might walk away with a job. If so, that might mean less online time. pout

Night Six


	7. Chapter Six

Watch Out World

Brought to you by Lupus

Summary: Spike and Angel at Hogwarts. How bad can it be? AU, possible slash 

Disclaimer: Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Harry Potter characters are not mine.

Author's Note: This story is dedicated to Kev, because I couldn't start posting this story without his help.

Another Author's note: I need at least five reviews before I post the next chapter. I need suggestions, pointers (not the dog please), and encouragement. Treat me like a poor person who needs handout food to survive. Treats the reviews as the handout food. big smile

Helpful tips: zeros (0) mean change of character, _words in italics_ are thoughts and surrounded by quotation marks means thought speech, **words in bold** mean excerpts from something written like a book or note

Chapter Six

Angel rolled over until he reached the edge of the bed. He sat u and swung his legs over until his feet hit the floor. He felt the bed behind him shift and suddenly a furry lump pressed into his lower back. He twisted his ehad around until he saw Harry, curled up and clutching the back of his shorts.

"Clingy little thing." Spike said from the doorway.

"What're you doing up? I thought you were sleeping." Spike smirked.

"I was. Last night. You two slept the whole day." Angel shrugged and stretched. "I spoke with Dumbledore this morning."

"Oh?"

"The Board of Governers wants to see Harry. And you." Spike said. Angel looked up, a frown on his face. "Tomorrow night." He added.

"What for? We haven't done anything." Angel stood up, untangling Harry's fingers from his shorts. Harry let out a whine and Spike smirked.

"Dumbledore said that they don't like the idea of vampires in a school. A school filled with little kids." Spike sighed. "Not that either of us could..WOULD.. do anything." Angel gave Spike a wry grin.

"Still using that chip as an excuse? Why can't you admit that you've gone soft?" Spike scowled and Angel smirked. "At least admit it to me and Harry."

"Whatever. Bloods in the fridge if you want it. I'll watch the brat." Spike flopped onto the bed. Angel scowled but Spike shot him a grin, showing that he was joking.

"I'll be right back." Angel said. He wandered out of the bedroom for the first time since they arrived and found himself face to face with a man with dark hair and a crooked nose.

"You must be Angel." The man sneered. "I believe these are yours." He said. He thrust three flasks of liquid at Angel, who took them. "Drink one gulp every four hours. The flasks are never ending so you won't run out."

"All right. And you are?"

"Professor Snape. Good night." The man swept around and left the chambers. Angel shrugged and put the flasks on the table and rummaged around in the fridge. He pulled out two containers of blood and went back into the bedroom.

Spike was laying on the bed beside Harry, eyes closed, completely still. Angel rolled his eyes and nudged the bed. Spike's eyes cracked open. "Here." He handed a contained to Spike.

"Why thanks!" Spike popped the lid and took a gulp. "Not as good as human blood." He grumbled. Angel rolled his eyes again and sat on the other side of Harry. The boy rolled over towards him and let out a low rumbling sound. "He purrs." Spike said.

"So did…DO…you." Angel pointed out. Spike looked up with an expression of shock on his face.

"I do not!" He denied. Angel cocked an eyebrow at his Childe.

"Spike, you purr. Not a lot, but you purr." Spike huffed and went back to taking calm sips of his blood. Angel smirked. "By the way, Snape was out in the sitting room."

"Was he? Big, hooked nose? Greasy hair?"

"Wore clothes that looked old, or older, than us? Yep." Spike snickered. "Left three flasks of something."

"Probably that potion. We should try it out." Spike said eagerly.

"You can. I don't want Harry out in the sun just yet. Even if the potion works, his skin will be extra sensitive when he wakes." Angel warned. Spike shrugged.

"I'll do a test run then. When the sun rises of course." Angel nodded. "Did he say anything else about the potion?"

"Nope. Just swirled around and left. Reminded me of a bat." Angel said, sipping from his own container of blood. Spike finished his off and threw the container in a bin.

"I thought he looked more like a giant…." Spike was cut off as Harry stirred. Green eyes that were decidedly brighter opened and locked with Angel's.

"Good evening Harry." Angel said as Harry sat up. The boy rubbed his eyes and yawned. "You've been out of it for six nights."

"I have?" Harry asked. His voice was a bit rough from not being used, but Angel could hear that it had deepened a bit from what he'd heard six nights ago.

"Yes. I gues we never were able to tell you about that possibility." Angel said, and apologetic note in his voice.

"That's okay. How is everyone?" Harry asked.

"They're well. Your girl friend was attempting to learn everything about vampires while you were out." Harry's lips quirked. "Unfortunately all of the information in books…well….not accurate."

"I bet Hermione didn't like that." Harry said. This statement was then followed by a yawn.

"You get some rest." Angel took over the conversation. "We'll let your friends know you're up, but you need regular rest." Harry nodded and flopped onto his back.

"Ah, I ran into a Lupin guy the other night. He wanted me to tell you hi and he can't wait to see you." Harry grinned as he closed his eyes and snuggled close to Angel.

"Go on and let the others know he's up." Angel said.

"What am I, your gopher?" Spike asked.

"I can't leave him alone long enough, not yet, and you know that." Angel said disapprovingly. Spike grumbled. "Please, just go. Tell his friends and Dumbledore."

"Okay. But you owe me."

"Sure, sure." Angel smirked as Spike left the room. Then he turned back to Harry, who had fallen back to sleep.

0000000000

Spike wandered around in the early night until he bumped into Snape, who was prowling the corridors on the ground level. The man was oblivious to Spike's presence until Spike decided to jump behind him with a loud "BOO!"

"Petrificus totalus!" Before Spike could react the man had whipped around, pulled out a stick, pointed it at him, then shouted something in latin.

"Whoa!" Spike leapt back as the beam of light shot into his chest. His head got lighter but he otherwise felt fine. Spike glared at the man. "Do you want to put that away?" He asked irritably.

"You…you…." Snape sputtered.

"Yes, me. Put that away before you accidentally stake me with it." Spike snapped. "If I'd have known you'd react like that I wouldn't have jumped behind you."

"What do you want?" Snape asked with a scowl, putting his stick away.

"To know what that is." Spike said.

"My wand. Now what do you really want?"

"To speak to Dumbledore. Are you telling me you need to wave that stick and say something in order to do magic?" Spike asked. "Red could do it without that."

"Who? Oh never mind. Dumbledore's office is that way." Snape pointed. "Behind the statue of a gargoyle. The password is 'pixie sticks'."

"Thank you." Spike blended into the shadows, relishing the surprised look on Snape's face until the man scowled and stalked away. Spike made his way through the long hall until he reached the gargoyle. He spoke the password and took the stairs up two at a time.

"Ah Spike, what brings you up this far?" Dumbledore asked once Spike loped into the room.

"Harry's awake." Spike said as he looked around the office. "Nice place. What's that?" He asked, pointing to an odd orb.

"Nothing interesting." Dumbledore said. "So Harry's awake? How is he?"

"Coping. Sleeping. Can I have this?" Spike asked, picking up a skull. A twinkle appeared in Dumbledore's eyes. "What does it do?"

"It's a candle holder." Dumbledore replied with an amused smile that Spike thought was annoying. "You may keep it." Spike grinned and slipped it into his pocket.

"Thanks. Well I'm off. Angel just wanted me to let you know Harry's awake." Spike turned. "Where can I find his friends?"

"I'll tell them. You go back to Harry and Angel." Spike grinned and saluted the man. He strode out and made his way back to his rooms in the dungeons, fingering the skull in his pocket.

"This will look cool in the living room."

TBC

I'm trying my best to make this long. My hope is that nothing romantic will happen for several chapters, giving people more time to add to the poll. I want to focus on the meeting with the Governers, Harry's schooling at Hogwarts, and Harry's schooling about vampires and such.

I'll let you know now that my views are different from "Buffy the Vampire Slayer" and "Angel". You'll see things that don't fit with the series, and ideas that I won't claim to be entirely mine because I probably wasn't the first to think of them.

I hope all of my characters are sort of in character. If not, then consider them a little OOC. I personally like Spike the way I wrote him. I also like the chipped-Spike in the series. Heh….gotta love the episode where he was chained in Giles' bathtub, screaming about wanting to watch "Passions". Then there's the whole spell-went-totally-wrong thing and he proposes to Buffy. Then there's…okay, enough. As you can see I like Spike. And Angel.

shuts zipper on mouth, locks it shut, then throws away the key because I talk too much

Okay, I'm going to be working on a new fic while I work on this one. I usually don't do that because I usually lose interest or ideas on the one I started first, but I don't see that happening with this fic. The new one won't be posted for a while though, probably not until this one is finished.

Sorry for the long wait, but my house was invaded by relatives. shudders This is the first time I was able to update.

Night Seven


	8. Chapter Seven

Watch Out World

Brought to you by Lupus

Summary: Spike and Angel at Hogwarts. How bad can it be? AU, possible slash 

Disclaimer: Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Harry Potter characters are not mine.

Author's Note: This story is dedicated to Kev, because I couldn't start posting this story without his help.

Another Author's note: I need at least five reviews before I post the next chapter. I need suggestions, pointers (not the dog please), and encouragement. Treat me like a poor person who needs handout food to survive. Treats the reviews as the handout food. big smile

Helpful tips: zeros (0) mean change of character, _words in italics_ are thoughts and surrounded by quotation marks means thought speech, **words in bold** mean excerpts from something written like a book or note

Chapter Seven

"Are you up to visitors?" Harry looked up at his Sire and gave him a reassuring, if somewhat shaky smile. "If you aren't then they don't have to come down. We can wait until after the meeting."

"No, I want to see them. I believe you when you say they're okay but I need to see for myself." Angel nodded and ruffled Harry's hair.

"Okay, I won't stop you from seeing them. But I want you to feed before they get here in…fifteen minutes." Harry smiled and nodded as Angel offered him his wrist. "Stop when I say."

"Sure." Harry felt his face morph into that of the hideous vampire visage, something he would have to get used to, before he sank his fangs into Angel's thick wrist.

He sighed softly as his Sire's rich blood filled his mouth. He didn't even need to suck to draw out the thick blood. He swallowed it with only minor revulsion, and figured that he'd get used to the taste and thought as time passed.

"Enough." Angel said. Harry took another swallow before he pulled away and licked the wound. It closed quickly and Harry licked the blood away to keep it from dripping. "Good. I thought it would take you a while before you learned control. It took Spike years."

"Really?" Harry asked with a grin.

"Aye. I had to get Dru to help me pry him away at times. He just loved his blood…."

"Who's Drew?" Harry asked after a second. A look came across Angel's face, but left after a second.

"She was Spike's Sire." Harry gave Angel a look. "It's complicated. I Sired Drusilla, who Sired Spike. But then she died and I took over as his Sire." Harry nodded. "There's a lot for you to learn about us. Most of it isn't widely known, so you'll have a hard time proving that you aren't dangerous."

"I understand."

"But enough about that. Spike is on his way with your friends." Harry looked up and blinked.

"How..?"

"I can sense my Children." Angel said. "But that's a lesson I'll save until after the meeting."

"But.." Harry was interrupted by Spike's arrival with his friends. "Ron! Hermione!"

"Harry!"

"Harry!"

0000000000

"How could you let them ESCAPE?" The large group flinched in unison at Voldemort's angry tone. "I had them in my dungeon. MY DUNGEON! And yet they escape." He paused. "Can anyone tell me why? Weldon!"

"It was the vampires, My Lord." Weldon stammered.

"The vampires. I see. And who put them in with the vampires?" Weldon gulped and Voldemort raised his wand. "Crucio." He said, almost lazily. Weldon crashed to the floor and screamed as spasms raked through his body.

"My Lord!" Voldemort looked up and broke the curse. He glared at the man, who quickly dropped into a bow. "I'm sorry to interrupt.."

"You better be Snape." Severus Snape shivered. "Now what is it?"

"The Potter brat is awake." Voldemort cursed. "But he's being forced to meet with the Board. They might kick him out of the school." Voldemort rose out of his chair and began to pace.

"Good news and not so good news." He muttered angrily. "How can we work with it? Malfoy, get your brat to do some spying. I want to know what that boy does, says, and thinks."

"Yes my Lord."

"Snape. I want you to learn everything you can about those vampires. Find their weaknesses, their strengths, what they think about me. See if they can be swayed. Maybe with them on our side the boy will turn as well."

"Yes My Lord."

"Get out of my sight. All of you!" Voldemort watched as his followers scrambled out of the meeting room in a flurry of panic. He cursed a few of them as they went, lifting the troubling thoughts from his mind for just a second or two. "Why can't this ever be simple."

0000000000

Spike followed Harry around the school. He kept an eye on his watch, provided by Dumbledore, while the teen walked to Gryffindor tower and greeted his friends.

He stayed mainly in the shadows of the room, giving Harry room to explain his new status to his friends in Gryffindor. Surprisingly many of them accepted the new status of their friend and Spike was relieved that he hadn't had to step in.

"Harry. It's almost sunrise." The group turned to him and Spike grinned.

"Okay. I gotta go guys." Harry said to the Gryffindors. "You're sure I can't stay?" He asked Spike after standing up.

"Sorry. You need to be in complete darkness during the day." Spike argued. The students began to drift apart to their dorms, ready to catch another two hours of sleep.

"Okay. I'll see you guys later." Harry said to Hermione, Ron, and a few others that Spike had forgotten names of.

"Bye Harry." They waved him and Spike out, and Spike soon found himself in the company of a grumpy teenage vampire.

"Why can't I just drink that potion?"

"Because your skin is still to sensitive. Angel said you'll be ready for that in another week or so." Harry pouted and Spike threw his arm around his shoulders. "Don't think about it much. Besides, you'll be busy learning stuff from Angel."

"Not you?" Harry looked up as Spike snickered.

"I'm not smart enough. Chances are I'll be sitting in on some of your lessons."

"What'll I be learning?" Harry asked as they entered the corridor that led to their rooms.

"Mostly about vampires." Harry rolled his eyes. "Customs, abilities, and so forth. He'll probably start with abilities before he touches customs and stuff." Spike spoke the password and they entered the rooms.

"So how were your explorations?" Angel asked as soon as they were inside. Harry practically ran over to his Sire and slid onto the vampire's lap. Unnoticeable to him, but noticeable to the other two, he was purring.

"I got to talk to the Gryffindors." Harry said. He felt Angel nod and pulled his Sire's arms around him. "Most of them are okay with me being a vampire. Some are afraid of me…I think."

"You think?" Harry looked up.

"Their expressions….and I smelt something odd." Harry wrinkled up his nose and Angel laughed.

"Well I'll explain your abilities and the differences in your sense later. Right now you need to sleep." Harry nodded and yawned. "We have that meeting tonight."

"Right. Meeting." Harry closed his eyes and slept.

TBC

Night Eight


	9. Chapter Eight

**POLL IS OVER!**

Watch Out World

Brought to you by Lupus

Summary: Spike and Angel at Hogwarts. How bad can it be? AU, possible slash 

Disclaimer: Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Harry Potter characters are not mine.

Author's Note: This story is dedicated to Kev, because I couldn't start posting this story without his help.

Another Author's note: I need at least five reviews before I post the next chapter. I need suggestions, pointers (not the dog please), and encouragement. Treat me like a poor person who needs handout food to survive. Treats the reviews as the handout food. big smile

Helpful tips: zeros (0) mean change of character, _words in italics_ are thoughts and surrounded by quotation marks means thought speech, **words in bold** mean excerpts from something written like a book or note

Chapter Eight

"Welcome to the Ministry of Magic. The Board of Governors is busy at the moment but will be with you all shortly." The woman directed the group to a waiting room across from the doors. Angel pulled Harry into his lap as they settled in little plastic chairs in the cheerful waiting room.

"We'll probably be in here a while then." Spike commented, earning a sharp look from Dumbledore. Angel smirked and rested his chin on Harry's head.

"I don't want to be here." Harry said quietly. "It's cold, creepy, and smells funny." Angel sniffled.

"I'll give you the last two, but you're only cold because your body is adjusting to the changes." Harry shrugged.

"Allow me to do most of the talking if it's needed." Dumbledore said. "If they ask a question then answer, but don't argue. They don't like that."

"Well of course they don't. Who doesn't like to be argued with?" Angel shook his head at Spike. "I suppose you want me to keep my yap shut."

"Please do." Dumbledore said. Spike turned his pouty gaze on Angel, who shrugged.

"He could have been more polite about it, but he's right. We can't afford to let them think we're evil or stupid. Harry needs to finish his education."

"Sure thing Sire, my Sire." Angel rolled his eyes.

"They're ready for you." A voice said. Angel stood up and, taking Harry's hand, followed Dumbledore through the large wooden doors. Behind him he heard Spike whistle in appreciation.

They came to a stop in front of a large table, set high on a ledge. Ten men sat in leathery chairs, gazes fixed on the trio of vampires and Dumbledore. "Welcome to our humble hall." One of the Governors greeted. "Too bad it's not under different circumstances."

"Yes, it is too bad." Dumbledore agreed. "We have to get together some time, have a cup of tea." Angel looked over his shoulder to see Spike looking around, quietly for once.

"Yes, well. Onto the important part of this meeting." The nine other members nodded. "We have concerns about allowing vampires into Hogwarts." One said.

"This visit won't take long, we just want to ask a few questions." Another said. "Simple ones, to verify that you would be no harm to the students."

"And that you had a good enough reason to turn Mr. Potter." Angel forced himself to not scowl.

"Question away." Angel said softly. He tightened his grip on Harry's waist and Harry leaned onto him.

"First we need to know who you are. Names, ages, origin."

"Easy enough. My name is Angel, I'm over three hundred years old, and I'm originally from Ireland." One of the governors gave an odd gasping sound.

"Angel as in Angelus?" Angel nodded warily. "I see." He sounded a bit put off. "And your companion in the back?"

"I'm Spike, once known as William the Bloody." Several of the governors winced and fingered their wands. "I've got a chip in my head, so I can't hurt humans. I'm over two hundred and came from here, actually."

"I see." The one that knew Dumbledore leaned foreword. "How do we know that you'll keep your hands, and fangs, to yourselves?"

"Chip." Spike said as if it explained everything for him. Angel rewarded him with a look. "Plus I've gone soft." He grumbled.

"And I've been on a diet of pig's blood for over a hundred years. Never been tempted, never will be."

"And your reason for turning Mr. Potter?" Another of the members asked.

"He was going to die from blood loss. I couldn't let him." There was a collective murmur.

"So you turned him? Couldn't you save him in some other way?"

"He was minutes away from death." Angel said quietly. "If we'd have tried to run, and got into another fight, he would have died." The man sat back and studied him. "I've only turned two people. Drusilla is dead, she's the one who turned Spike. I took over as his Sire to help him. Then there's Harry."

"Do you plan on turning any more?"

"No. And I would never turn anyone from the school." Angel promised. The man turned to Spike.

"I won't either." Spike said. The man nodded. He turned to the others, and they seemed to communicate through a form of signing. Finally he turned to them.

"We have decided. Mr. Potter will finish his education. Despite our concerns on both of your pasts, Angel and Spike will remain in the school until Mr. Potter graduates, but all three of you will meet with the Headmaster once a week. There will be no drinking from students or faculty, there will be no violence. If there is then you will be kicked out."

"Yes sir." Angel said with a sigh of relief.

"You will also allow an official to check your blood for evidence of you drinking human blood, from time to time." Angel nodded.

"You are dismissed."

TBC

Final Poll results:

Angel/Harry (Sire/Childe) – **two votes**

Angel/Harry (lovers in addition to Sire/Childe) – **three votes**

Angel/Spike (Sire/Childe) – **three votes**

Angel/Spike (lovers in addition to Sire/Childe) – **one vote**

Spike/Harry (sibling-like) – **five votes**

Spike/Harry (lovers in addition to sibling-like)

Angel/Spike/Harry (lovers in addition to family) **– eleven votes**

Angel/Other (lovers) – **one vote**

Spike/Other (lovers) – **one vote**

Harry/Other (lovers) – **one vote**

For the Spike/Other (lovers) we have the vote of: Xander

For the Angel/Other (lovers) we have the vote of : Cordy

Thanks to my reviewers:

Nyte Frost – thanks. Glad you like it.

AngelLovePhoenix – thanks!

Wickedmoemoe – thanks again!

Allison – They didn't know about the potion because they've never really been in contact with the wizarding world. They know of demons and the like (obviously) but didn't know that there were actual wizards and witches other than wiccans. Moony will be showing up again soon, along with the rest of Hogwarts, the Scoobies, and Snape. I will also get more into the vampire clans. Dunnoe if I will write one in, other than Angel's, but who knows?

Jade – thanks for the review/vote!

BrattyWitch – yeah, I will be getting more into detail about Harry's changes. Remember he just woke up, so we won't be seeing a lot of those changes right off.

Angelkitty77 – LMAO! Yeah it's too bad that didn't work. I tried to lose mine when we were walking around the town, but alas they found me. disappointed sigh

Night Nine


	10. Chapter Nine

**ONCE AGAIN, POLL IS OVER! **

Watch Out World

Brought to you by Lupus

Summary: Spike and Angel at Hogwarts. How bad can it be? AU, possible slash 

Disclaimer: Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Harry Potter characters are not mine.

Author's Note: This story is dedicated to Kev, because I couldn't start posting this story without his help.

Another Author's note: I need at least five reviews before I post the next chapter. I need suggestions, pointers (not the dog please), and encouragement. Treat me like a poor person who needs handout food to survive. Treats the reviews as the handout food. big smile

Helpful tips: zeros (0) mean change of character, _words in italics_ are thoughts and surrounded by quotation marks means thought speech, **words in bold** mean excerpts from something written like a book or note

Chapter Nine

Harry yawned and stretched, careful not to let his elbow smash Spike in the face. Instead he felt it meet the top of Spike's bleached head. "Oh bloody hell, watch where you poke me!"

"Sorry Spike." Harry apologized, sitting up. He looked down to make sure he hadn't done any damage and his gaze met Spike's playful one. "Or maybe not."

"You better be sorry. I've been woken up like this every night since the meeting." Spike grumped. Harry smirked.

"Spike, the meeting was last night." Spike shrugged.

"So? You elbowed me during the day many times. That counts." Harry rolled his eyes.

"Where's Angel?" He asked, looking around the bare room. Spike shrugged, flopped back onto his back, and closed his eyes. "I'm gonna go see if he's in the kitchen."

"Sure, fine." Harry got up and padded barefoot into the main sitting room of their chambers. He pulled the cord on his borrowed pants tighter, preventing them from slipping down his hips.

"Angel?" He called out. He poked his head into the mini-kitchen to find it empty, and a note on the fridge. " ' Went to get more blood and to talk to Dumbledore. Don't go far. Either of you.' " Harry read. Then he pitched the note and padded back to the bedroom.

"So? Where'd Peaches go?" Spike asked as he crawled back into the bed.

"To talk to Dumbledore and get more blood. You must have drank it all." Harry teased. Spike cracked an eye open to glare at him. "Don't look at me like that. I wasn't even awake during the day."

"Doesn't mean you didn't drink it." Spike argued as Harry layed back down with a pout. "You're younger than be, thus you have a bigger appetite."

"I thought older people had a bigger appetite….no, wait. They wouldn't. They don't move around enough to create one….hey! Let me go!" Harry screeched as Spike shot up and wrapped his thick arms around his waist.

"Take that back!" Spike grumbled, pulling Harry onto his lap and squeezing him.

"No! Now let me go! That hurts!" Harry gasped. "I can't breathe!"

"You don't need to breathe, pet." Spike smirked, loosening his grip a bit. Harry twisted his head back to glare at him. "You're dead. You don't need to breathe."

"So?" Harry grumped, twisting until he could face Spike. "I forgot, with you squeezing me like that." Spike smirked, his arms now loosened and hands clasped behind Harry's back. "That really hurt you know."

"Poor thing." Harry leaned in, eyes studying something. "What?"

"Is that a wrinkle?" He asked innocently.

"Why you!" Spike growled playfully. He pushed Harry off his lap and pounced. He pinned Harry to the bed and smirked. "Take it back."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No. And you can't hurt me without angering Angel." Harry declared, sticking his tongue out. Spike scowled and backed off with a pout. "I win."

"Bloody wanker….."

"Watch it." Spike and Harry looked up to see Angel lounging in the doorway. Harry shot off the bed and plowed into is Sire, while Spike pouted at him.

"I didn't do anything."

"Language." Angel said, Harry now in his arms.

"I say it all the time. And so does Harry. He told me so." Harry twisted his head around.

"When did I say that?" He asked. "I don't normally swear."

"Sure you do. You're a teen." Spike said. Angel shook his head and sat down on the bed.

"Doesn't mean I swear a lot. Old man."

"Shrimp."

"Wrinkles."

"Boltie."

"Both of you, stop." Angel said. "You're both acting like children."

"I am a child." Harry stated. "So what'd you talk to Dumbledore about?"

"You're schoolwork. You'll be rejoining the students after I teach you about us." Spike smirked, but a look from Angel kept his mouth shut. "It won't take long for me to tell you about vampire ways."

"Good. I can't wait to learn." Harry said, then frowned. "I sound like Hermione. When can I see them again?"

"After your first lesson." Angel promised.

"A werewolf also wants to see you." Spike added. "I ran into him a few nights ago."

"Remus? I want to see him."

"After lesson one, which will start tomorrow." Angel said. "Why don't you go out with Spike? Show him around some more? I need to catch up on sleep."

"Okay. If you're sure."

"I'm sure. Spike'll protect you. Right Spike?"

"Err….right." Spike nodded. Harry hopped up as Angel lay down, brows furrowed. Spike followed him out of the room after a quick nod to Angel.

"What's wrong with him?" Harry asked as they walked.

"He's tired. Making and bonding to a Childe is hard work." Spike said reassuringly. "He'll be himself by tomorrow."

TBC

How's that for a little Spike/Harry/Angel interaction? Poor Angel is tired but he'll be better.

Wickedmoemoe – I know it wasn't much, but now I can work on writing the rest of the story. Happy B-day by the way!

Sarah – Sorry but you missed the poll. I had to end it because I couldn't keep up writing without SOMEONE getting involved.

Volume – Spike? Get past fighting? He'll never be past fighting and I think we all know that. He'll just pick his battles carefully and he has Angel and Harry to help.

Deathly Destruction – I'm glad you like it so far. Sorry you missed the poll but you're choice won anyway. Now I just have to figure out a few things and I'll have the whole fic finished. Maybe. Heh, you never know. And I'm not sure if I want to put Buffy or anyone else in yet. Maybe later, a lot later, and she won't be vital or important.

Xurton – you missed the poll, but your vote won. Glad you liked it!

Never Odd Or even – glad you liked it!

Overall note: I'm open to suggestions or requests for new stories once this one is over. It won't be for a while…but if you have a special request I'll be happy to write. I'm developing a case of writers block unfortunately…

Night Ten


	11. Chapter Ten

Watch Out World

Brought to you by Lupus

Summary: Spike and Angel at Hogwarts. How bad can it be? AU, possible slash 

Disclaimer: Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Harry Potter characters are not mine.

Author's Note: This story is dedicated to Kev, because I couldn't start posting this story without his help.

Another Author's note: I need at least five reviews before I post the next chapter. I need suggestions, pointers (not the dog please), and encouragement. Treat me like a poor person who needs handout food to survive. Treats the reviews as the handout food. big smile

Helpful tips: zeros (0) mean change of character, _words in italics_ are thoughts and surrounded by quotation marks means thought speech, **words in bold** mean excerpts from something written like a book or note

Chapter Ten

"First lesson." Harry looked up as Angel casually strode into the room and plopped onto the lounge chair across from him. Spike was hovering in the doorway, watching Angel with a hesitant look. "You're welcome to join us Spike, as you missed the lessons first time around."

"Gee, thanks." Spike hopped into the room and bounced onto the couch beside Harry. "Will we have to take notes?"

"No Spike." Angel smirked. "In fact, you'll never have to have anything repeated. You'll remember it all." Harry perked up. "Some of the things we'll be going over is our abilities. We'll also go over family groups and Clans, feeding, and of course Sire/Childe bonds."

"You mean you were supposed to give this whole speech to me?" Spike suddenly asked. Harry bit his lip as the older vampire pouted. "I feel left out."

"Don't." Angel said. "If we were to keep up the pretense that you were Dru's, then she wouldn't have been able to tell you. She hardly knew all of it herself."

"She was a bit of a deadhead." Spike muttered.

"Who's Dru?" Harry asked.

"One of my Childer." Angel said. "She was dusted a long time ago. Now, I've decided to spread this out quite a bit so you have time to think about it."

"Can I tell my friends?" Harry asked hesitantly.

"If you trust them. I'll tell you if you can't let a certain fact slip, don't worry." Harry nodded. "I think we really need to cover the basics first, like our abilities and disadvantages." Angel began. "What do you know?"

"Well, super senses and strength. Holy water, crosses, and sun don't mix well with vamp….us." Harry quickly amended. "Not unless you have that potion. When can I use it?"

"Give it a month." Angel said. "And you're partially right. We do have super senses, but there are limits. Because our eyes are sensitive and we can see in some darkness, you have to be careful of bright lights. Some can be blinding if you're not used to them or if they catch you unawares."

"I had that happen once." Spike piped up. "Bloody hurt."

"Same goes with smell. If you don't try to dampen it it'll get you into trouble." Angel warned. "I smelled my way through places and found myself in loads of trouble. Plus some things just don't need to be smelled."

"Too true. I met a guy who had dog shit on the bottom of his shoe….okay, not the time for that." Spike trailed off when Angel glared at him.

"I'm guessing loud noises make ears ring too?" Harry asked in slight amusement.

"Yeh, but goodie for the fact that the pain factor goes down." Spike said. "A good slash will feel like a papercut."

"Joy." Harry said. "What about other abilities?" He moved on quickly.

"Well, super speed. We don't have to breathe although it's a good thing to learn to do." Spike cut in here.

"Yeah, it pays to pass as human sometimes. I mean, I had to wait in the hospital once and almost got the nurses in a fit because they found that I wasn't breathing." Harry smirked.

"I should also mention the fact that you do not have a soul, so you technically do not have 'feelings' like humans. I'll explain that all later, when we have more than a few hours of night left." Angel paused. "You also might find yourself with a temper."

"Peaches had one a while back." Spike piped up again, earning a glare from Angel. "Still does."

"You can only be killed by a wooden stake through the heart, beheading, or fire. Crosses and holy water do burn but can't kill unless you're submerged in it. Garlic gives us indigestion and rashes. Healing is quick." Angel paused. "You need to be invited into a house, or you can't enter it. Public places are open to us unless they're like Hogwarts and there are wards."

"We can blend into shadows." Spike said quickly.

"We don't have to eat anything but blood." Angel continued before Spike could say anything else. "And that's the next, and last, topic I think we should cover for today."

"I almost forgot I have to drink blood." Harry said softly.

"Don't worry, you get used to it." Spike assured him. "And you only have to feed twice a day."

"More, because you're a fledge." Angel corrected. "Two mugs in the morning, one for lunch, and two for dinner." Harry blinked. "I'm sure Dumbledore will provide the blood for us."

"Yeh, it's not too bad either way. You don't have to kill if you don't want." Spike added helpfully.

"Can I still eat other foods?"

"I usually don't." Angel said. "Spike does, and you can if you want. Foods might not taste the same and blood will always taste better than anything, but it doesn't hurt."

"And you don't have to worry about using the loo." Spike added helpfully. Harry gave him a look.

"Our bodies absorb everything we ingest. No need to worry about bathrooms and messes." Harry shrugged. "I think that's enough for tonight."

"Yeah. I need to take notes." Harry muttered almost helplessly. Spike laughed and Angel smirked. "Major notes. If that's okay?"

"Perfectly fine, but could you make sure they're away from any prying eyes?" Angel asked. Harry nodded. "Then let's hit to bed. You can stay up if you want, take those notes. But stay in the rooms, preferably the bedroom."

"Sure." Harry pulled out his things and after joining the two on the bed, began to write.

TBC

A bit shorter, but hey. Okay, here's a list of topics I want to cover in the story. I'll also be posting a list of the things Harry learned in each chapter…think of it as Harry's list. If anybody can think of something I forgot to add, I'll try to change it/add it.

Abilities/Disadvantages

Feeding

Sire/Childe and Clan facts

Interaction with humans

Harry's notes:

Abilities/Disadvantages

super hearing, sight, smell (all can be used against due to the oversensitivity)

increased speed and healing abilities (later learned from Spike that if you had holy water poured onto a cut it'll scar)

can blend into shadows

Crosses, holy water, and sunlight are a no-no and garlic causes rashes and indigestion

Can only be killed by beheading, wooden stake through heart, fire, sunlight

Needs to drink blood frequently but doesn't need to eat regular food, although you can

Don't have to worry about bathrooms

Needs invitation to enter a person's home, but public places are open unless there are wards

Feeding

needs blood to survive (fledges need more than older vampires)

can eat regular food but doesn't have to

IMPORTANT NOTE!

My computer has decided to crash, once again. I will not be updating this story for a while because I have to use my father's computer. He does not approve of slash fanfiction so I cannot write it on his laptop or he'll find out. That would mean no updates ever. I ask for you to be patient, my computer is on it's way to being fixed (I hope) and I should be able to post the next chapter next week (again, I hope). Until then I will be writing a nice, non-slash, Buff story I hope you'll enjoy.


	12. Chapter Eleven

Watch Out World

Brought to you by Lupus

Summary: Spike and Angel at Hogwarts. How bad can it be? AU, possible slash 

Disclaimer: Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Harry Potter characters are not mine.

Author's Note: This story is dedicated to Kev, because I couldn't start posting this story without his help.

Another Author's note: I need at least five reviews before I post the next chapter. I need suggestions, pointers (not the dog please), and encouragement. Treat me like a poor person who needs handout food to survive. Treats the reviews as the handout food. big smile

Helpful tips: zeros (0) mean change of character, _words in italics_ are thoughts and surrounded by quotation marks means thought speech, **words in bold** mean excerpts from something written like a book or note

Chapter Eleven

"Second lesson." Harry looked up as Angel and Spike walked into the Gryffindor common room. The students gathered scattered when they caught sight of the two vampires, and Harry grinned.

"Sure thing. Just let me pack my stuff up." Angel nodded and Harry quickly stuffed his schoolbooks into his bag. "I'll see you guys later right?" He asked Ron and Hermione.

"Yep. Sure thing mate." Harry grinned in thanks at his friends and followed Angel out of the common room. He heard Spike make a comment about the terrified first years and glared at the blond vampire when he caught up.

"Sorry. But you'd think that….well….they'd be used to vampires. 'Specially since they've known I was here." Harry shrugged.

"They're young. Most of them haven't ever seen a vampire, let alone been around one. And they've heard tales." Spike shrugged. "Anyway, what's this lesson about?"

"I want to talk about clans. I know you know a little bit about them, but there are a few things I need to clear up." Harry nodded. "I got some blood ready for you in our rooms."

"Thanks." Harry followed the older vampire into their rooms, and Spike followed him with a humph. Harry drained the blood in the mug and settled himself on the couch. Spike settled beside him and Angel perched on the chair opposite.

"First thing first. Our clan is called the Order of Aurelius. It's one of the largest, most powerful clans because our blood stems from that of The Master, one of the first vampires." Harry nodded. "Clans are created by a single vampire, usually one that's older than one hundred, and can span from five to twenty five or more."

"That includes Childer, minions, and fledges from every vampire in the clan. Ours is very small, yet powerful." Spike pouted at the last bit. "Maybe we can work on expanding it?" He looked to Angel hopefully.

"No. At least not yet. We promised no more turning." Spike's lower lip jutted out and Harry smirked at him. "Now, keep on track Spike."

"Yeah, sure. Speak on oh great one."

"Thank you." Angel hummed. Harry leaned back on the couch and titlted his head onto Spike's shoulder. "Clans generally claim one large area to use for feeding. If one clan visits another's territory…"

"We don't piss like dogs do we? To mark territory?" Harry asked. Spike grimaced.

"No. Thank god."

"If one clan visits another's territory then they have to ask permission to hunt. If they don't, then the reigning clan has the authority to kill them." Angel paused. "The Order of Aurelius has never really staked out a territory. The Master had his own place but Dru, Darla, Spike, and I never really settled."

"I loved to travel." Spike agreed. "Still do."

"I wouldn't mind traveling." Harry said quietly. "Never had the chance to before."

"That's settled then. We'll travel." Angel rolled his eyes at the pair.

"Thanks for asking me first." Spike smirked at Angel and Harry blinked. "But it sounds like a plan. After Harry graduates."

"Of course."

"Anyway. Clans, I think that's all you really need to know about Clans. I'll probably think of more later."

"Outcasts." Spike spoke up with a smirk. "You're forgetting the outcasts." Harry looked up at Spike. "Outcasts are vampires that have shamed their clan in some way, so are cast out. They can form clans of their own but they mostly just band with other outcasts. Create trouble."

"Like you."

"I'm no outcast." Spike protested.

"But you create trouble." Harry said. Spike pouted and Angel laughed. "So are we done? Can we get to bed now?"

"Yes we're done. For now." Harry jumped up. "I get the right side." Angel stated before Spike leapt up and dashed into the bedroom after Harry.

TBC

I know it's been a while, and it's a short chapter. But there's so much going on. My aunt had her baby for one, and we have the psycho dog. Then there's work and school.

Expect the next chapter mid-week or so.


	13. Important Note MUST READ

IMPORTANT NOTE!

I will not be updating this fic. Instead I have re-written it and posted it as "World Beware". Maybe when I'm done with the updated version I will continue posting this one, but I wouldn't count on it.

Sneak peek from the Prologue of "World Beware":

"Harry!" Harry watched in horror as a trio of robed figures shot from the bushes, lights flying from their wands. Ron and Hermione hadn't stood a chance. The dark wizards had them petrified in a matter of seconds, and Harry could only watch in horror as they were hit by curses of all magnitude and ferocity.

"That's enough!" He tried to shout. Miraculously the curses stopped flying, but unfortunately the robed figures turned their attentions to him. "Oh bloody hell….." The three figures marched over until they were about a foot away. One still had a wand in his hand, while the others had put theirs away.

"Can I curse him?"

"No, MacNair. Now put that wand away and drop the portkey on him." Harry vaguely recognized the voice that had spoken, but since he was facing away from the man who had spoken he couldn't tell who it was. Plus one ear weas buried in the dirt so maybe he didn't recognize the voice at all.

"Fine, fine, ruin all my fun." MacNair he did recognize though. He was the executioner for the Ministry of Magic. Harry felt something plop onto his side and soon the forest was no longer in his sight. Instead he found himself facing a dark, dank wall.

"Why does this always happen to me?"


End file.
